


Coccinelle et son Minou (Ladybug and her Kitty)

by SabbyChat



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, HokAdrien
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-03 00:38:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6589645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SabbyChat/pseuds/SabbyChat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jumping through the shadows cast by the glow of Parisian lights, Chat Noir could feel his heart pounding as he neared the all too familiar quaint rooftop garden. He had a smug grin plastered to his face as only a few hours before he asked his princess to indulge him in spending time together as he had once again saved her life. He knew in his heart he’d do it all over again, as many times as it meant to keep her out of harm’s way and in his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Holey Cheese!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, but by far, not my first piece of work. This is the first time I'm "publishing" and sharing with the world my take on things. Comments and the like are welcome. Please no hate, there's enough of that all around.
> 
> （。＞ω＜）。
> 
> Enjoy mes amours!

Adrien POV:

Adrien was having one of the greatest days in a long, long while. He woke up to the sun peeking through his large windows as he lounged on his bed. He lay in his rumpled sheets, a satisfied smile gracing his mouth and an engorged nether region. Just moments before, he was dreaming of his Lady drifting off in his arms after several hours of rolling in the sheets.

After a cold shower and a menial breakfast of cubed fruits, Nathalie informed him that his father would be going out of the country to attend to his business expansion in Asia. Thus, cancelling his photo shoots for the rest of the week with Natalie needing glued to his father's side. He was ecstatic! He could kiss the floor. The previous day, Nino had coerced him into sneaking out this evening to a club he would be playing at. His father being away just made things simpler for him. He could creep out of the mansion as Chat Noir and slip into the night.

By lunchtime, Adrien was confident that his luck was going to run out soon. Nothing akin to his inherent bad luck had killed his mood so far and he was getting anxious. He walked from school to the Dupain-Cheng boulangerie patisserie to grab some croissants for lunch. He had been craving since the last time Marinette had brought some to school.

As he entered, a bell chimed over his head and Mrs. Dupain-Cheng looked up from arranging breads in a basket.

"Bonjour Adrien! What can I get for you" A pleasant smile gracing her features.

"Bonjour Madame Dupain-Cheng! I was just stopping by to get some croissants for lunch" Adrien responded with a grin.

Sabine, however, knew how her daughter admired the young model. Thus, invited him up.

"Wonderful! Marinette just came home for lunch as well! Would you like to join her upstairs? I've made enough to feed an army!"

Adrien laughs at this and hesitates for a moment before smiling gratefully.

"Oui!"

Sabine led him to the door that spiraled upwards towards their apartment and shooed him up. "Merci, madame," he said as he passed her by the door. Adrien was still having a great day, so far.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sabine was in a wistful state as she closed the door and trotted to her husband working the ovens in the back.

"Tom, I am amazing."

"La cocotte, I've always known that but what makes you so particularly amazing today?"

"Oh Tom, I've set them up. She's going to be delighted and oh so happy. " She sighs, as if in a daze, before slipping out to the front once more.

Tom scratches his head and thinks his woman has gone a little awry,but, none the less chuckles to himself and resigns to ask her about it later.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Adrien feels a pit in his stomach as he climbs the stairs? Is he nervous? He's never been nervous around Marinette. Plagg comes out from his bag and utters with a pout, "Adrieeeen, I thought you were getting me some cheese breads," Plagg whines with an exaggerated pout.

"You hungry cat, I'll get some on the way out."

Plagg scrunches his tiny nose and deepens his pout as he floats by Adrien's shoulder.

He pushes his anxiety away and a pouty Plagg, back into the bag and knocks on the door. When no one responds, he opens it slightly and asks, "Hello? Anyone home? Marinette?" The question echoes as he opens the door wider and surveys the empty space. He observes several dishes on the dining table seemingly untouched.

He hears music coming from above and decides to check on Marinette. He climbs the few steps to her trap door and knocks. Getting no response, Adrien pushes at it and is greeted by a sleeping Marinette and soft music that comes from the computer at her desk. As he walks towards the bed, he notices a red lump right beside Marinette's face. He comes closer and sees it's a cat? No, wait. It's too small to be a cat. It doesn't have whiskers and its dotted just like a -LADYBUG! He barely restrains a shout as the realization dawns on him. Marinette has a kwami! Only Ladybug has a kwami! But, what if it wasn't a kwami? He dashes out of Marinette's room and hurries out of the apartment and down the stairs, back into the bakery.

Sabine sees Adrien and notices he's white as a sheet. Her face quickly contorts into concern as she comes towards him with a bag of goodies in hand.

"Adrien, what's wrong?" She asks.

"Oh, um, I've just remembered that I've got to do some errands before class this afternoon. I-um wasn't able to meet Marinette, I think she was napping in her room. Thank you anyway Madam Dupain-Cheng," he utters in a rush.

As he turns to go, Sabine hands him the bag and smiles. "Thank you for stopping by Adrien. I've put in the cheese breads you're so fond of and a few others. Please come again, I'm sure Marinette would have wanted to spend time with you."

Adrien pinks at the thought and mutters his thanks for her hospitality. He rushes out of the bakery with a wave and more thanks. As soon as he's out the door, he runs to the nearest alley and tries to catch his breath. Holy brie! Marinette! Ladybug! Marinette was Ladybug! The love of his life has been sitting behind him all this time and he's been blind to how obvious it was. He fought crime and flirted with her as Chat Noir. He played video games with her, and, well, not much else as Adrien. But, he still got to interact with her. He groans, thinking of all the time he was with her and he never noticed how similar they were.

It was obvious in the way she stood up for the people Chloe bullied, the fierce glint in her eyes as she took on responsibility, it was all Ladybug in her! Not to mention her physical features, the blue of her eyes, the pink of her kissable lips, the black of her hair- the pigtails! He was such a blind idiot. His lady, his light in the dark, she was real! She was in his school, his class, his life! Oh joy! He couldn't come to grasps with how lucky he was to find his lady. Only, with a foreboding feeling, he would have to keep it a secret from her. His lady valued her privacy and his so that they could keep each other safe from Hawkmoth and his akumatized victims.

Before he could spiral even more into despair over how to complicated his situation is, Plagg dashed out of his bag and attacks the goodies Sabine gave him. Plagg pulls out a cheese bread, no surprise there, and sits down on Adrien's knee as Adrien slides down the alley wall and puts his head in his hands.

"What's got you so down?" Plagg mutters as he muches away on the freshly baked pastry.

"Plagg, I found her."

"WHAT?!?!?! YOU FOUND THE BIGGEST CAMEMBERT WHEEL AND GOT IT FOR MOI?"

"Plagg" Adrien mutters with a sigh as he lifts his head. "I found Ladybug."  
\  
Plagg deflates a little as he realizes his cheese dreams are put back in a mental file. "Well, I'm not surprised. It's about time you did, since you've been fighting alongside each other for almost a year. It's Marinette Dupain-Cheng."

Adrien bristles at this. "You knew? And you never told me! Plagg, how- what- argh!" He seethes with restrained irritation.

The kwami raises his tiny hands and backs away, "To be fair, it was pretty obvious. I thought you would have figured it out eventually. But, thanks to you loverboy, I get to finally meet my other half after several hundred years,' he sighs and looks off into space with a smile.

Adrien's eyes widen in surprise. "You mean...,"he trails off.

"Yep. Never saw her since the last Ladybug and Chat Noir. After their crime fighting days were done, we weren't needed and The Master guarded us until we were needed once more. They were husband and wife, if I remember correctly.They discovered each other as Chat Noir and Ladybug, a similar situation like yours and developed from there. Remember how I told you that you and Ladybug more or less complete each other? Works the same way with us kwamis. She's my bestfriend and my soulmate." Plagg sighs and then continues to devour his cheesy prize.

Adrien, lost in his thoughts, imagines Marinette in a white gown walking the long stretch of aisle between them- he blushes and shakes his head at the direction of his thoughts. He never thought of the bond between the kwamis being so in sync with the roles they played as guardians of the miraculouses and the people who use it. Now that he knew how deep Marinette and his fates were intertwined, Adrien firms his resolve with a Chat Noir-esque grin. He's going to make Marinette his, just as Ladybug has made him hers. Marinette wouldn't know what hit her.


	2. Chat-gone Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salut mon amours!
> 
> As Belgiangirl333, Fizzysoftdrinks, Mac have noticed, I've committed the most embarrassing mistake of not minding my French! *shame shame shame* I've changed the title (as you may, or may not have noticed... shhhh new readers you'll never know now *smirk* and there you go. And to those who know about the FF account I just forgot to post this one here... I'm terribly sorry if I got your hopes up. Anyway... here's something to tide you over with.
> 
> Enjoy the short chappie!

Marinette woke with a start. She could feel her heart pounding an erratic beat in her chest and the rush of blood in her ears. The brush of lips against hers felt so real that it kept replaying in her head, a dream not to be stowed away and forgotten about. It was Chat’s lips brushing, teasing, drawing her to madness. Her wonderful chaton's green gaze was filled with emotions that were too dangerous to decipher.

She blushed furiously and hid her face. She couldn’t be having those kinds of thoughts about her partner. She loved Adrien! But, she had to admit, she missed her minou. It had been a few weeks since their last akuma attack and she was missing her best friend, well, her guy best friend, who had a charming smile, loved to tease her on end, held her when she was down- she shook her head.

She peeked at her clock on her bedside table to find she had 20 minutes to spare before break for lunch was over. Tikki was still on her pillow, fast asleep. She stretched and decided to go down and eat her mother’s all-star poulet basquaise. She quickly tucked into the meal and grabbed a few cookies for Tikki. She scmpered up and scooped the kwami into her purse. She dashed down the stairs, careful not to jostle the sleeping Tikki, and went into the bakery to say her goodbyes to her parents before leaving once again for school.

Just as she was closing the door to the patisserie, she heard low murmurs coming from the back of the bakery, most likely where her parents were hiding. She creeped closer to the door, leaned against it and caught the words Adrien, rushing, and white. Puzzled why her parents were talking about Adrien, the concept of rushing, and colors, she nudged the door wider and it gave in with a loud squak. She righted herself and faced her parents who were looking at her with cheeky smiles. Marinette gave them an incredulous look and her mother just smiled. Her father looked to her mother and copied the smile.

“O-kay. Are you going to stop with your creepy smiling and tell me what’s up?” She asked.

Her mother shook her head keeping the smile intact and shooting a glance at her husband to do the same. Her father raised his hands and conceded defeat to her mischievous mother. Marinette shrugged and hugged her parents goodbye. Just as she was leaving, her mother grasped her arm and gave her a warmer smile.

“Maman, you’re creeping me ouuuut,” she whined.

Her mother just pulled her into a tight hug and kissed her hair. “Be safe, mon cheri.”

Marinette smiled up at her mother and kissed her cheek. “Of course, maman. I always do.”

She let her mother believe she let the issue go but she would eventually figure out what her mother was all giddy about, especially if it was about Adrien. What if she said something to him in passing? What if she told him about her crush-no, no, no. Her mother wasn’t that bad, but she couldn’t help but have an uneasy feeling overcome her.

She walked the few feet to school and saw Alya near the front steps. She rushed to her wanting to talk about the Chemistry formulas that she had just finished before collapsing in a tired heap during their lunch break. Alya eagerly joined arms with Marinette as they met up and chatted about the dreadful homework.

Unbeknownst to the two, there was a certain blonde boy who was trying to keep the blush off his face as he followed his Lady with his piercing green stare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE DON'T KILL ME. I've got a lot of stuff going on as we wind down towards our last few weeks of the semester as I'm currently in college. #magis :D I hope to post a new chap by this week! Kisses!


	3. Meow-deling you say?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we start HokAdrien. This is where it starts to get interesting folks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mes amours! It's me again! Enjoy the chappie!

Adrien tamed his blush and masked his face into one of indifference. One he had learned from being in his father’s presence and the people who wanted to use him to get to his father. He’d have to school his features in front of Marinette if he ever wanted to get to know her better as himself and as Chat Noir without giving himself away.

After checking that the coast was clear, Adrien walked out of the alley, a buttery, warm croissant in his hand, and strode towards school. He had to get through the day, keeping himself calm. He still had Chemistry and then fencing. After, he could pay a little visit to his princess.

 

\---

 

Fresh from an after-training shower, Adrien was standing by the steps waiting for Gorilla to pick him up. He was lost in thought, a Chemistry problem he couldn’t grasp. Just as he was going to reach for one of his baked goodies, he felt her. His awareness of her had increased as he sat through Chemistry, trying not to turn his head and stare at her. He kept catching himself mid-turn and cursing under his breath. Nino had pointed out to him how fidgety he was and had asked if he was okay. Adrien knew deep down that he wasn’t but had given him a smile and a nod. Hopefully, he could throw off his best friend before he would catch on to his growing awareness of the blue-eyed beauty who sat behind him.

She was with Alya, holding up her sketchbook. There was a sparkle in her eyes he couldn’t help but notice. Even from a distance, her smile was radiant. He felt a pleasant shiver run through him as he stared at her. 

“Adrie-kins!” 

Oh god. His thoughts scattered by the screech. Adrien cringes and lifts his gaze heavenward asking for patience to bear with his childhood friend. Chloe was not the Chloe she was now, when they were younger. Sure, she was a spoiled little thing but, he knew she had a heart somewhere under all the facade.

Adrien turned toward the direction of her voice and gave her a half-smile, “What’s up Chlo?”

Chloe attached herself to his arm and looked up at him with what he assumed was her “cute” look. “Are you going to the club later?”

“I’ll see if I can make it. I still have to catch up on all the work I missed from the two day shoot I had this week,” he utters with a sheepish grin as he rubs the back of his neck. 

If he was being completely honest, he was hoping to finish all his work an hour before meeting up with Nino at his gig. Also,hadn’t seen Ladybug in two weeks. He always had something come up during patrols. And just like that, all the pieces fell together. His father was trying to squeeze as many photoshoots, tv advertisements and meetings regarding his modeling career into those two weeks before his departure for his Asian business expansion. Adrien huffed at the thought. His father was a force to be reckoned with.

As Chloe blabbed on, his phone bleeped in his back pocket. Gorilla was going to take a while. He was stuck in the hustling traffic of Paris.

Adrien smiled to himself. He didn’t have Nathalie to boss him around nor someone to rage on him, on his father’s behalf. His smile turned bittersweet at the thought. 

“Adrien!” 

Alya was waving and calling his attention. His gaze drifted to the girl beside her and their eyes met. He was entranced. He witnessed her cheeks flush, and he entertained the thought that he made her blush just by giving her his attention. He left an indignant Chloe huffing with a quick good-bye as his attention was riveted to Marinette. 

As he walked towards her, he felt his smile growing. Her presence a blanket of warmth that washed over him as he approached.

“Hi. What’s up?”

“H-hi, A-adrien,” she answered. Her smile, mirrored his own, reaching her eyes, making her as radiant as the sun. 

Alya tapped Marinette on the shoulder and pointed to something on the sketchbook she still had out. 

“Adrien, Marinette was wondering if you could be her model for a project she’s working on to enter into the design competition by La Magnifique,” Alya started for Marinette as she seemed to clamp up.

“H-hi, M-marinette, me, y-you, model,” she stammered out. He grinned and she seemed to compose herself. 

“Y-yeah, um, would y-you be up for modeling for the d-design competition I’m entering?”  
Marinette stops and seems to contemplate something. She looks up at him and there’s this gleam in her eye that he recognizes as something so Ladybug, he can’t help but smile at her. She pinks and Adrien feels his mood brighten even more.

“I was talking to Alya about my design and she said you’d be the perfect person to ask since you fit the bill with modeling and stuff. B-but, I understand you’re busy with all the photoshoots, modeling and other stuff, right?” she utters hesitantly toward the end as she shoots a pointed glance at Alya.

“Actually, I’m free these next two weeks. My father’s out of the country on business and he didn’t have anything scheduled. I’m as free as an alleycat.”

Adrien was silently thanking his father for leaving and letting him be, during the time he was away.

“By the way, are both of you going to Nino’s gig tonight?”

He sees Marinette’s blush flame some more and see her sway. Before he was fully aware of what he was doing, he was holding her cheek in one hand and feeling her forehead with the other. His natural protective instincts of her coming to the forefront.

“You okay, Mari?”

He swore he felt her pulse jump. He swallowed his grin and kept the concerned look on his face.

Marinette’s cerulean eyes were as wide as saucers as her mouth opened and closed as tried to say something. Adrien noticed how close he had gotten to her and stepped to her side to give her more space. 

Alya swooped in and draped her arm around Marinette, making Adrien drop his hands. Marinette seemed to regain herself and took a deep breath. Adrien noticed Alya’s smirk at him.

“I’ll just text you Mari’s number so you can coordinate your schedules. We have a project to work on. And yes, we’re going to Nino’s gig tonight. See ya later, Adrien!” She said as she steered a red Marinette towards her home.

Adrien waved as he watched his lady be pulled by her best friend. He was looking forward to seeing more of his bugaboo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the almost one month leave! I'm swamped with so much stuff to do! I hope I can write more in the coming days/weeks, we'll be off university for awhile. Hope you enjoyed this one! Till the next one! :>

**Author's Note:**

> P.S: I'm SabbyChat on FF and Wattpad :> Oh, please don't hesitate to give feedback :D. I'm open to stuff being inserted into the story as I'm making this up along the way. Shhhh (I know, I'm horrible, no definite storyline/plot = death) Until the next chap mes amours!


End file.
